Une étrangère
by Makeupisa
Summary: Elle a tout sacrifié pour les sauver ... Il va tout faire pour la ramener. Mais la volonté sera t-elle suffisante? Personnage et univers propriété de S. Meyer c'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents :)
1. Chapitre 1: Retour à Forks

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il étaient rentré d'Italie , chacun avait repris sa vie , la famille Cullen avait repris sa place à Forks , bien que la plupart de la population se demandait pourquoi un retour si soudain après un départ si rapide. Bella avait décidé de partir quelques jours chez sa mère pour remettre ses idées en place , elle était en train de préparer son sac quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien murmura derrière elle :

-alors tu fuis encore une fois ?

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face a la personne qui était rentré par sa fenêtre

-je ne fuis pas , je veux juste être sure de ce que je fais, je ne veux plus faire souffrir les personnes que j'aime et je ne veux pas non plus faire les choses mal.

-donc tu préfère partir plutôt que passer du temps avec les personnes que tu aimes, et assumer tes sentiments

-Non au contraire je veux juste un peu de répit pour revenir avec de vraies réponses plutôt que des à peu près.

-la question est simple pourtant , tu m'aimes moi ou tu l'aimes lui? Même si ton comportement ses derniers temps me laisse penser que c'est lui ton choix .. Mais ai au moins l'honnêteté de me le dire maintenant et en face plutôt que refaire croire que ton choix n'est pas encore fait car j'en ai assez d'avoir mal , je veux juste avoir une réponse et maintenant ..

Pendant toute la tirade Bella restait silencieuse , car elle savait qu'intervenir ne servirait a rien , qu'il devait d'abord dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur , et en un sens il avait raison , partir ne servait plus a grand chose son choix était fait, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. cependant alors que tout ce bousculé dans sa tête , il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la fenêtre près a sauter , elle l'interpella alors

-Jacob ! Tu as raison je dois te le dire en face , te dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie que sans toi j'aurais sombrer , que sans toi je n'aurais jamais su ce que c'était d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un et d'être sure de lui sans avoir la peur au ventre qu'un jour il trouve qu'être avec moi soit trop difficile, je suis allé sauver Edward c'est vrai , mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois , je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours car il m'a permis de voir que je n'étais pas aussi fragile que je me le laissé croire et pour ça je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça . je me devais de l'empêcher la pire erreur de sa vie juste par culpabilité . mais là bas je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus du moins plus comme avant car j'avais trouvé ma moitié la personne qui me complète entièrement et que je m'en était rendu compte bien tard mais que je vouais passer le reste ma vie avec lui , c'est toi que j'ai choisi car finalement ça a toujours était toi.

Jacob tomba a genoux un sentiment étrange l'envahit , une chaleur rassurante , et douce s'empara de tout son corps , a cet instant là il su que son esprit et son coeur étaient en fin en harmonie , autour de lui il ne rester rien juste la jeune fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois , celle qu'il avait choisi. il se releva et attrapa tendrement Bella il la berça comme u berce un enfant qui a peur mais il savait que c'était plus lui qu'il rassurait qu'elle. Car a cet instant précis il avait réalisé que Bela serait son empreinte pour toujours et qu'il pouvait maintenant arrêté de se tourmenter sur ce point. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença a l'embrassé tout doucement. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre a discuter a voix basse pour ne pas être pris en faute par Charlie. Bella avait décidé de partir quand même voir sa mère pas pour fuir mais pour la voir tout simplement car elle lui manqué.

-Alice était dans sa chambre, elle rangeait son dressing un énième fois, quand edward entra.

-Tu sais qu'il est parfaitement rangé?

-oui mais je dois m'occupé,

-alice depuis quand tu arrive a faire ça?

-Quoi donc?

-Me bloquer , comment arrive tu a m'interdire le fil de tes pensées , ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant mon départ , alors je me posais des questions?

-vraiment et qu'elles sont elles ? excepté celle que tu viens de poser ?

-eh bien il y a , qui t'a enseigné ça? et ensuite pourquoi?

-eh bien le temps ou tu étais a Rio je suis allé voir Eleazar , et il m'a appris pas mal de chose il a fait évolué mes pouvoirs a force de travail maintenant je peux avoir des visions au fil de mon envie , je peux également faire voir mes visions aux personnes que je souhaite mais également les bloquer a certaines , voilà comment j'arrive a te bloquer toi et ta fâcheuse habitude a toujours être dans mon esprit.

-d'accord et la deuxième question est pourquoi?

-car je t'en veux premièrement et deuxièmement car parfois j'aime garder ma vie privée , privée et comme aujourd'hui j'en ai l'opportunité je m'en sers .

-je vois , je sais que tu penses que j'ai abandonné Bella mais je l'ai fait pour son bien , la preuve elle a enfin réalisé qu'elle aimait jacob et lui au moins il pourra lui offrir une vraie vie .

-je ne t'en veux pas pour Bella ,..

-alors pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'as laissé moi… dit cette dernière avant de filer par la baie vitrée en une seconde mais Edward était bien plus rapide qu'elle il la rattrapa aisément , et la força a s'arrêter

-je suis désolé Alice , mais je ne pouvais pas rester b-vous étiez si heureux toi avec jasper , Rosalie et Emmett , Carlisle et Esmée et moi une fois de plus je me retrouvais seul au milieu de personne qui ont trouvé une personne qui restera avec eux pour l'éternité …

-tu n'as rien compris alors

-Rien compris a quoi ? dis moi Alice ?


	2. Chapter 2: chantage

-Victoria dit subitement Edward en disparaissant au travers de la foret , Alice sur ses talons.

ils furent bientôt rejoins par le reste des membres de la famille tous prirent la direction de la maison de Bella sachant que celle ci était là pour se venger de la jeune humaine.

Victoria s'arrêta a quelques kilomètre la maison de Bella et fit face à ses poursuivants son plan avait marché , ils étaient tous là devant elle . depuis toujours les Cullen pensait que son but était la jeune humaine, puisqu'elle était la raison de la mort de James, mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginé que les desseins de Victoria étaient tout autre. D'un seul coup tous les Cullen furent immobilisé plus aucuns d'eux ne pouvait bouger pas même un cil. Alors la vampire aux yeux vermillons partie dans un fou rire cristallin , puis elle se reprit, elle se rapprocha de Alice et lui caressa la joue comme on le fait pour un consoler un enfant et lui susurra:

-Ma petite Alice il m'en a fallut du temps, tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas être sage car sinon ta famille n'en sera plus une … je vais t'expliquer Esteban que tu vois derrière moi va leurs apposer sa marque, la marque n'est pas vivable il ne s'en souviendront même pas mais si jamais tu désobéis alors la marque agira .. oh elle ne les tuera pas mais ils seront dans un sommeil profond qu'ils croiront vrai et toutes leurs peur leurs angoisses se feront réelles dans leurs coma. Alors tu vas me suivre sans objecter je vais revenir a ma position initiale et tout va reprendre son cours comme si notre petite conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, je te donne deux jours pour me rejoindre a la falaise… oh et Alice bien entendu tu ne leur révèle rien car sinon l'un d'entre un s'endormira pour très longtemps et si je dois faire un choix le beau Jasper sera le premier de la liste ….

Victoria reprit sa place et le temps suspendu repris sa course, on pouvait deviner les larmes de Alice même si celles-ci ne pouvaient pas physiquement exister. Les Cullen se mirent a sa poursuite mais comme à son habitude Victoria les sema rapidement.

Le soir venu Alice était a la fenêtre de sa chambre elle cherchait une idée pour partir sans faire de mal a sa famille et en particulier a Carlisle , lui qui était bien plus qu'un père il lui avait offert une famille.

Elle repensa a cette année qui venait de passé , en si peu de temps sa vie avait basculé, Bella était entré dans leur vie et Alice pour la première fois de sa vie avait éprouvé deux sentiments nouveaux, la joie d'avoir une soeur une confidente , Rosalie était une soeur aussi mais elle n'était pas aussi proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait l'être de Bella et un sentiment inconnu.

-Hum hum … Je te dérange?

-Non Jasper, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver..

-J'ai vu ça rigola-t-il

En regardant Jasper , elle eut une idée , un peu dingue certe mais c'était sa seule chance partir sans que les autres ne cherche a la retrouver enfin pour un temps puis elle avait laissé ce qu'il fallait là ou il le fallait. Il se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers les falaises pour être tranquille. Jasper rompit le silence

-Que se passe-t-il Alice? je te connais tu es distante depuis le retour d'Edward , enfin même avant son départ je dois être honnête , dis moi ce qu'il y a je peux comprendre je peux t'aider?

-Je suis désolée Jasper, je sais que j'ai changé mais personne ne pourra comprendre j'ai besoin de ton aide et j'aimerai que tu n'essai pas de me faire changer d'avis

-Raconte moi

-J'ai envie de partir , quand Edward est parti j'ai réalisé que moi aussi j'avais envie de quitter forks , pendant mon cours séjour chez les Denali j'ai pris conscience que j'aimais voir d'autre horizon d'autre personne. J'ai besoin de partir de me déconnecté de notre famille , je vous aimes mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui est Alice …

-Qui est Alice sans moi c'est ça?

-Jasper je suis navrée, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je t'aime tu es ma famille

Le jeune sourit et répondit calmement :

Alice je comprend ne t'en fais pas en réalité moi aussi j'avais un aveux a te faire …. j'ai rencontré quelqu'un enfin ça va être compliqué mais moi aussi j'ai besoin qu'on s'éloigne toi et moi …

A ces mots le coeur d'Alice se brisa et en même temps prit un nouveau souffle si on peut dire…

-Je vais partir jasper dès ce soir, mais rassure toi je reviendrai , ce que je voudrais c'est que tu fasse croire aux autres que l'on s'est séparé et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir seule … je n veux pas qu'ils me cherchent dis leurs que j'ai besoin de temps ….

-Tu es sure de toi?

-Oui …

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras la berça un moment puis s'écarta celle-ci lui sourit caressa sa joue et disparu dans les vagues.


	3. Chapter 3: Séparation et doutes

Une heure plus tard Jasper rentra il ne dit pas un mot , grâce a Alice il avait appris a contrôler ses pensées pour mettre un frein a Edward , mais il lui fallut se calmer avant car sinon il aurait été vulnérable .

-Jasper , ca va? l'interpella Carlisle alors qu'il entré dans son bureau

-Pas vraiment , j'ai une annonce a te faire et je ne suis pas sure que cela va te plaire …

-Dis moi

-Alice est partie ….

-Comment ça partie ? avant même que Carlisle ait fini sa question edward semée et Emett était aux cotés de Carlisle

-Comment ça partie murmura Esmée

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait , et découvrir le monde

Mais pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dis? ça n'a pas de sens tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas eu de vision?

-Pas sur non mais je la connait mieux que quiconque ici et je sais quand elle ment , et là ce n'était pas le cas , je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps , elle reviendra quand elle sera prête …

-Et toi tu en penses quoi? questionna Edward , tous le monde se retourna vers lui et a ce moment là Jasper su que son entrainement avait marché son frère n'avais pas accès a ses pensées

-Je pense que c'est son choix et que je lui fais confiance.

Edward donna un coup dans le mur ce qui provoqua une fissure géante dans celui-ci

\- -Edward dis doucement Esmée ; qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je ne sais pas mais tout à l'heure alice a dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas , elle a changée et maintenant elle part tout d'un coup ça ne lui ressemble pas .. je sais que jasper pense que ce n'est rien mais je ne sais pas j'ai un doute

-Tu penses mieux connaisse Alice que moi?

-Non je penses la connaitre différemment c'est tout .

\- -Alors qu'est qu'on fait ? demanda Emett d'un seul coup

\- -Quoi et tu dis ça que maintenant tonna Edward a l'encontre de jasper

\- -Qui y a t-il? répliqua Emett

-Il ne nous a pas tout dis . N'est ce pas Jasper? Alice n'est pas seulement partie pour voir le monde elle est parie a cause de toi rugit-il en encollant son frère

-Lâche moi! répliqua celui ci en se dégageant et envoyant le jeune home valsé sur la table

-Ca suffit !ordonna Esmée . jasper explique to calmement

-Alice et moi on s'est séparé ce soir… enfin on a officialisé ce soir mais cela fait bien longtemps que c'était fini

oui murmura Esmée

-Vous ? Vous saviez tous ? hoqueta Edward

-Oui nous savions, commença Carlisle, Alice est devenue étrange pendant ton absence quelque chose en elle a changé, puis elle est parti passé quelques jour chez les Denali en revenant elle était redevenue la même Alice un vraie lutin gaie et un peu folle, mais elle est jasper n'était plus aussi proche nous n'avons rien dit ni fait car c'était a eux de régler leur problèmes comme toi tu as régler le tien avec Bella, vos actions nous ont attristé certes mais en aucuns cas nous n'aurions pris parti , car vous êtes nos enfants , nous sommes une familles vos choix vous sont propres.

-Mais Alice est partie …

-Elle reviendra Edward dis Esmée en prenant son fils dans ses bras , elle revient toujours, pendant qu'elle lui parler elle l'emmena a l'écart des autres , ils marchèrent un moment une fois dans la clairière celle-ci reprit

-Edward pourquoi es-tu si inquiet pour Alice ? tu la connais elle sait se défendre

-Je ne sais pas Esmée, c'est juste que je pensais qu'Alice et moi nous étions assez proches mais depuis mon retour je ne la reconnais plus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que ça?

-Oui ! pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Car ta réaction est étrange, tu es si inquiet pour elle , comme tu l'étais pour Bella …

-Et c'est mal?

-Non mais c'est étrange ….

-J'espères qu'elle va bien …


	4. Chapter 4: Un choix difficile

Alice de son côté avait rejoins Victoria.

-Déjà ?! ricana la « jeune » rousse . Tu es plus rapide que je ne l'aurais imaginé , finalement peut être que tu serais venue de ton plein gré ..

-Maintenant que je suis là tu veux quoi ?

-Eh bien maintenant que tu es là je vais pouvoir te dire qui m'envois … Même si tu t'en doute …

-Aro ...

-Bien je vois que tu es perspicace … tu vas donc allé le rejoindre mais avant il veut que je m'assure de comment dit-on déjà … ton allégeance..

A ce moment Alice eut une vision elle se voyait mordre a pleines dents un homme, ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge vermillon, elle devenait celle qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être …

-Eh bien reprit Victoria je pense que tu sais ce que tu as a faire maintenant , et n'oublie pas que ton obéissance est essentielle , sinon un membre de ta famille en paiera la prix , et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Aro sait comment faire pour ma part si j'avais a choisir je choisirai le magnifique Edward … le voir souffrir me remplirai de bonheur, _d'ailleurs si Aro tarde trop il est possible que je me charge de lui moi-même qui sait … pensa t-elle_

Alice déglutit elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper , il fallait qu'elle se sacrifie pour qu'ils « vivent » pour qu' « IL » vive, elle était consciente que plus jamais elle ne reviendrait en arrière , à ce moment là elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point , car les visions concernant sa propre vie était assez flou d'ordinaire et très très rare.

Elle se retrouva donc dans un bar miteux de Madrid sous les indications de Victoria … Alice savait que celle-ci avait choisi le trou a rat le plus horrible qu'elle avait trouvait pour qu'elle s'y sente mal à l'aise et qu'elle refuse comme ça Victoria aurait une bonne excuse pour se venger des Cullen . Elle prit donc son courage à deux main et entra elle repéra rapidement l'homme de sa vision, il était là complètement ivre a déblatérer des mots en espagnol dans cet état il lui faisait pensait a ourang-outan en crise. Quand il vit Alice entré dans son champs de vision , il s'approcha d'elle , et lui meugla:

-salut beauté je t'offre quelque chose?

-une vodka lança-t-elle au patron en s'installant sur un siège a peu près propre au comptoir

-alors ma jolie c'est quoi ton nom?

-Charly ( _Retiens toi Alice , c'est pour le bien de la famille , si tu te rate ils sont tous en danger_ )

-Moi c'est Carlos

-Bon je vais y allé merci pour le verre

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir du bar Alice su que son plan avait marché l'homme la suivait à bonne distance , elle bifurqua donc dans une ruelle sombre , et après quelques pas , l'homme l'attrapa et lui murmura avec son haleine pleine d'alcool

-et alors ma jolie tu croyais pouvoir boire et pas laissé de pourboire?

En une fraction de seconde la jeune femme prit le dessus et obligea l'homme a s'agenouillé elle lui susurra:

oh mais je n'ai pas encore bu mon cher ..

Et elle mordit l'homme dans le cou elle suça son sang et a chaque gorgée elle sentait le peu d'humanité qu'elle pensait avoir la quittée . Une fois sa tache terminée elle fixa le corps inerte de l'homme et nettoya son passage. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'au bord de la mer , et elle se jeta dans l'océan comme pour se laver et effacer son geste . mais en ressortant de l'eau elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas réitérer le geste. Certes elle avait choisie une proie sans humanité un homme aurait été capable de la violée pour un verre de vodka mas même ça , ça ne la dédouanait et soulageait en rien

Elle regarda l'horizon , elle huma les embruns, puis fixa les vagues , elle fit le vide dans sa tête elle tue ses pensées et elle s'élança en direction de Voltera, il fallait qu'elle y aille de son plein gré qu'elle montre Aro qu'elle ne risquait pas de partir ou de se sauver pour laisser une chance a sa famille de s'en sortir.

Quand elle arriva devant l'antre de la royauté vampirique elle se remémora le dernier souvenir qu'elle en avait

 **retour en arrière**

Bella venait de pousser Edward dans l'ombre pour éviter sa mise a mort . Alice était plus que soulagé elle savait que seule Bella pourrait résonner son frère. Elle s'était tenue a l'écart de leurs échange pour ne pas les gêner

\- Bella c'est vraiment toi?

\- Oui c'est vraiment moi , écoutes moi , tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir tu ne dois pas mourir par culpabilité tu m'entends ?

\- tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait de te croire morte de pensais qu'a cause de moi tu avais oublié a quel point la vie est belle , je ne voulais pas continuer dans ce monde en sachant que je t'avais empêché de faire ton chemin dans la tienne

\- Non Edward au contraire grâce à toi j'ai pu réalisé ce que je voulais vraiment , si tu n'étais pas parti je me serais probablement bercée d'illusion en rêvant de faire partie de ton monde mais les choses sont différentes , j'ai passé énormément de temps avec Jacob et il m'a redonné le sourire il m'a donné l'envie de vivre alors s'il te plait continu , je suis sure que toi aussi un jour tu pourra réalisé ce que je sais depuis que je te connais.

\- C 'est à dire?

\- Tu le découvrira par toi même, mais promets moi que plus jamais tu ne fera de folie comme celle d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te perdre , tu es quelqu'un qui compte pour moi , j'ai besoin de toi et crois moi avec ma vie d'aujourd'hui j'aurais bien besoin d'un ami.

\- d'accord

Ils étaient donc reparti sans faire d'esclandre après leurs entrevue avec les Volturis. Alice elle n'était pas rentré avec eux elle en avait profiter pour visiter les lieux histoire de se changer les idées. Elle avait donc croisé Aro au détour d'une visite , elle savait que les Volturi l'avaient repérer mais elle ne pensait pas que le « Roi » en personne viendrait la voir , il avait passé une bonne heure avec elle, a discuter elle l'avait même trouvé charmant , mais il lui fit bien comprendre que son but était de la ralliée dans ses rangs , avec des pouvoirs tel que les siens Alice était une candidate de choix pour ce collectionneur de vampires rares. Mais il l'avaient laissé repartir sans encombre enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

 **fin du flash**

Elle se présenta donc devant la porte du palais, Dimitri vint la chercher pour la conduire devant les vampires originels , le jeune homme était silencieux son regard vermillon ne trahissait aucune émotion. il ouvrit une porte et Alice se présenta devant Aro , il était seul contrairement a ce que croyait la vampire. il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui .

\- Chère Alice je suis content de te voir ..

\- Je ne vous fais pas la réciproque …

\- Ah ! et pourquoi cela?

\- Réellement Aro on va jouer a ce petit jeu ? vous savez pertinemment que je ne veux pas être là que si je me tiens devant vous c'est uniquement due a vos remarquables manigance , car je sais que vous n'hésiterez pas décimer ma famille si l'envie vous prenez . Je me tiens devant vous pour faire un pacte vous jurez de laissé le clan de Carlisle tranquille pour l'éternité et je promets d'e^tre votre plus fidèle servante après Jane cela va de soit…

\- Doucement doucement ma douce.. je ne veux en aucun cas faire vous une servante, j'aime votre compagnie votre fougue ,et votre sens de la répartie , si je vous ai voulu près de moi c'est pour faire de vous une amie , non une esclave, il est vrai que les armes dont j'ai usé sont quelques peu injuste mais je savais que sans cela vous ne viendrez pas à moi … je veux que votre séjour parmi nous vous soit agréable rassurez vous je ne vous tiendrez pas captive en ces lieux si cela n'est point votre désir … mais réfléchissez a ma proposition .. Ici vous pouvez être qui vous voudrez , vous pourrez cessé de rejeté la part de vampire qui est en vous et vous fait horreur et puis ici IL n'est pas là….

\- Comment savez vous? personne ne le sait

\- ma chère je ne suis pas un Originel pour rien . Alors ma proposition vous intéresse?

\- Oui affirma la jeune vampire sans un soupçon d'hésitation ,mais j'ai une requête a vous faire.

\- Dites ma précieuse et vos voeux seront exaucés

\- J' ai entendu dire que Caius avait le pouvoir de faire taire les émotions , de les enfouir au plus profond de nous

\- oui et ?

\- J'aimerai qu'il le fasse pour moi , je veux l'oublier oublier tout ce qu'il a ou aurait pu représenter je veux qu'il disparaisse de mon horizon ; je veux cesser de penser a lui …

\- Eh bien ma chère c'est une demande pour le moins étrange mais si tel est votre désir alors il en sera fait ainsi , mon frère vous rejoindra dans vos appartement dès son retour soyez en sure . maintenant suivez moi je vais vous montrez vos appartement. … Cependant Alice il faut savoir qu'une décision comme la votre peut vous changer pour de bon …..

Alice avait fait le bon choix elle n'en doutait pas en faisant cela elle montrait a Aro une totale allégeance et préserver sa famille et elle le préservait Lui de la folie de Aro car il était certain qu'il serait sa première cible si elle venait a manquer à ses devoirs de la venue des Volturis ; puis en une autre manière elle se préservé elle même d'un futur bien trop compliqué et une tristesse bien trop grande , elle resterait a voltera pour l'éternité . Elle savait que tôt ou tard sa famille apprendrait sa venue dans les rangs des proches d'Aro mais il serait trop tard, ils renonceraient et seraient donc a l abri pour l'éternité. Le chef des Volturis lui même conduit Alice dans une grande maison près de Florence, elle ne possédait pas de chambre mais une immense bibliothèque , une salle de sport , une salle de détente et plusieurs pièce vide , au sous sol un immense garage pleins de voiture de courses et une cave , a l'odeur Alice su que les millésimes contenu dans les bouteille n'était pas du vin. Dehors le jardin aménageait sur thème des mille et une nuit était somptueux , avec ses fontaines entourant une piscine d'un azur étincelant, un vent frais dans les orangers en fleurs laissé échappé une odeur douce et fraiche. Elle décida d'aller en ville faire du shopping avant la venue de Caïus. En flannant dans les rues elle tomba sur une petite librairie ou trôné au milieu de la vitrine un édition originale du « Petit Prince »

 **Retour en arrière**

-Tu aimes ce livre ? questionna bella

\- Ça a l'air idiot hein? moi la fashion victime… mais oui j'aime ce livre, j'ai connu antoine lors d'une soirée chez Carlisle quand nous habitions en france a cette époque là c'était encore un enfant mais il avait déjà pleins d'imagination, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé la première qu'il me dessine un mouton car nous étions assis devant un champs, alors je me plais a imaginer que ce livre parle un peu de moi ….

\- Oh je vois , je ne l'ai jamais lu.

\- je te le prêterai un jour …..

 **fin flash**


	5. Chapitre 5: Une décision pas facile

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord désolée pour cet adret un peu long mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire, j'espères être plus régulière dans les publications a partir de maintenant.**

-Coucou papa c'est moi, je suis rentrée. hurla Bella

-Salut ma chérie claironna son père en accourant pour la serrer dans ses bras

-Comment c'était chez ta mère ? elle va bien.?

-Oui très bien , je vais monter dans ma chambre poser tout ça et je te raconte ok?

Le jeune fille monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre elle fut surprise de trouver sur le lit un exemplaire du « petit prince » . Elle déposa ses affaires , puis prit le livre sur la première page i y avait une signature , elle aurait reconnue l'écriture entre mille c'était celle d'Alice

 _Bella , quand tu liras ceci je serais déjà partie , tu es ma meilleure amie pour toujours qu'il arrive et finalement j'aime bien Jacob_

 _Alice_

Les derniers mots d'Alice étaient bizarres pourquoi lui dire qu'elle aimait bien jacob, Bella était déjà au courant de ça, cela devait sans doute être un message, Jacob devait savoir quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir elle monta en voiture et fila a la réserve. A peine avait t-elle fermé la portière de sa voiture que Jacob apparu sous le porche. elle couru jusqu'a lui l'embrassa passionnément puis se détacha et demanda:

-Alice t'a t-elle dit quelque chose?

-Non mais tu as reçu du courrier ici j'ai trouvé ça étrange , je voulais te l'apporter mais je ne savais pas quand tu revenais.

Le jeune indien lui tandis la lettre et Bella s'installa seule dans la chambre pour lire les mots de sa meilleure amie.

Ma chère Bella,

Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu le restera à jamais, je sais également que toi seule est a l'abris de Aro et Edward, alors une fois que tu auras lu ses mots brule cette lettre et surtout n'en parle a personne.

Ils m'ont eu Bella , je suis avec eux en ce moment, pour protéger ma famille pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre pendant l'éternité. Je sais que tu ne comprendras peut être pas mon geste , mais tu es ma meilleure amie alors fais moi confiance. Cependant j'aimerai partager un secret avec toi , je sais que tu n'es pas la personne à qui je devrai confier cela , étant donné ce que je m'apprête a te si notre amitié signifie quelque chose pour toi tu me pardonneras. J'aime Edward , voilà je l'ai enfin avouai, je n'en ai pris conscience que quand il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en Italie. J'aurai tout donné pour le sauver et j'ai réalisé que si tu ne l'avais pas sauvé je l'aurais suivi dans la mort car la vie sans lui à mes cotés même si cela avait été juste en tant que « frère » aurait été plus supportable qu'une vie ou il n'existe plus. Quand il est parti pour te fuir je me suis sentie si seule si désemparée que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il disparaisse de mon esprit .

Un jour dans plusieurs années quand leur douleur aura disparu, j'aimerai que tu lui dise à quel point il était important à mes yeux car d'ici peu il me détestera quand il saura que je suis partie pour les Volturi mais Bella jure moi de ne jamais lui dévoilé pourquoi je suis partie car Aro les tueras tous et ça je ne peux pas l'accepté je préfères les savoir me haïr mais en étant « vivant » que de les savoir en danger.

Je t'aime ma Bella , tu es la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir, tu vas tellement me manquer . heureusement les lettres existent et peut être qu'un jour j'aurai le droit de venir te rendre visite si je me tiens bien sage et j'espères que mes yeux rouges ne te feront pas trop peur

Alice

Jacob entra dans la pièce au moment ou la jeune fille séchait ses larmes , il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

\- -Alice est partie bafouilla- t-elle

\- partie ? mais pour combien de temps?

\- pour toujours ….

Après des heures de silence, Bella était assise dans le cuisine chez Billy, toute la lettre d'Alice fusait dans son esprit, sa meilleure amie se sacrifier pour eux , et elle était amoureuse d'Edward mais cela Bella le savait depuis longtemps, Alice et Edward ont toujours été proches , il y avait ce quelque chose entre eux que Bella avait toujours remarqué cette façon qu'ils avaient de ne faire qu'un dans les combats ou bien le regard protecteur qu'Edward portait souvent sur elle, il s'inquiétait toujours de la voir souffrir de ses visions et garder un oeil sur elle en permanence , et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Bella savait que jamais il ne s'avouerait les sentiments qu'il a envers Alice car il est bien trop loyal pour briser le couple qu'elle forme avec jasper. La lettre d'Alice était claire , elle ne devait rien dire cependant Bella connaissait les Volutris et savaient que Alice ne leur suffirait pas malgré qu'elle soit le joyau de la collection d'Aro celui- ci ne mettrait pas longtemps a revenir à la charge à propos d'Edward, car lui aussi constitue un trésor pour Aro , et si jamais le maitre des Volturis découvre le don jasper, le clan de Carlisle sera perdu.

-Bella ? B? dis moi quelque chose ? est ce que tu veux allé chez les Cullen? je comprendrais malgré le fait que je ne supporte pas ses sangsues se sont tes amis et Alice est ta meilleure amie ….

\- Oui s'il te plait emmène moi ….

Alice sortait de la salle de bain quand elle les entendit arrivé , elle savait qu'ils allaient venir, elle l'avait voulu mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là elle doutait , était-ce la meilleure solution ? … Bella savait ce qui allait se passer , et Alice savait que son amie protégerai son secret … et que en cas de besoin elle serait là . Elle se prépara en un éclair , quand elle ouvrit la porte Caïus se tenait suivit de Alec et de Dimirtri , elle remarqua également le jeune homme qui avait accompagné Victoria, elle lui lança un regard de haine , qui glissa comme de l'eau sur lui , il resta impassible.

-Chère Alice , vous êtes toujours aussi belle , dit le vieux vampire , en entrant dans la vestibule.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon Caius prit place dans le siège le plus important de la pièce , Alice se plaça debout devant lui .

-Mon frère m'a fait part de votre demande et je dois dire que je suis un peu surpris, je comprends que ce soit essentiel pour vous cependant , je trouve cela trop précipité ..Attendez, je ne dis pas que je ne le ferai pas je veux juste que vous sachiez que ce que cela va engendrer , il se pourrait que vous oubliez tout et quand je dis tout c'et tout . Votre prénom, vos souvenirs tout peut s'effacer , est ce un risque que vous souhaitez prendre alors qu'il n'y a qu'une seule partie de votre histoire qui vous embêtes?

La jeune fille n'avait pas réfléchis à ça, elle pensait que Caius avait le pouvoir de n'effacer qu'une partie , mais maintenant que lui même lui énonçait les risques , elle se demandait si cela n'était peut être pas trop dangereux, oublier Edward était une chose mais oublier toute sa vie en était une autre …

Pendant qu'elle songeait, elle sentait les yeux incandescents de Esteban, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur sinon un membre de sa famille mourra.

Caïus reprit:

\- Je ne souhaite pas faire cela sur vous ma chère, pour la simple raison que si jamais vous oublier tout , le controle de votre don serait possiblement altéré et mon frère ne me le pardonnerai pas … Cependant je dois vous dire que si votre souhait est de taire un sentiment j'ai peut être une solution moins radicale mais non permanente …


	6. Chapitre 6 Un choix stratégique?

**NB : Tout d'abord bonjour à tous je suis désolée de ce long silence mais disons que ma vie personnelle n'a pas été de tout repos, je reprends donc l'histoire là ou elle s'était** **arrêtée et j'espère être plus régulière désormais bonne lecture à tous**

-C'est à dire? demanda la jeune vampire

-eh bien comme un genre de bouclier invisible mais dès que vous sortez de la bulle alors tout reviendra mais avec une bien plus grosse intensité vous devez en être consciente, si nous vous laissons avoir accès a ce procéder alors vous serez lié a cet autre vampire éloignez vous et vos sentiments reviendront bien plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'étaient je me suis bien fait comprendre? dit l'ancêtre.

-Oui , Caïus je comprends et je suis d'accord.

-Très bien je vais allé faire chercher Mélinda

-Non! l'interrompit Alice , je suis d'accord pour que vous me fassiez tout oublier, car la solution que vous me proposez est aléatoire alors que celle que j'évoque ne l'ai pas. j'ai conscience que j'oublierai tout mais qui serait mieux placer qu'Aro pour me réapprendre a être qui je suis et me souvenir uniquement de ce qu'il veut que je me souvienne? Cependant j'ai une seule requête a lui faire avant?

-Oh vraiment et laquelle?

-Il doit prêter serment devant l'Assemblée qu'il ne s'attaquera plus jamais, à ma famille qu'il laissera le clan de Carlisle libre pour l'éternité.

-Je vois, le vieux vampire regarda un de ses sbires et celui-ci rentra dans une sorte de transe une fois fini Caïus reprit; Patris a fait passer le message, Aro nous attend donc veuillez me suivre.

Il reignait dans la maison des Cullen une ambiance que Bella ne connaissait pas, ou du moins elle ne l'avait jamais ressentie aussi intensément, la tristesse qui transparaissaient dans chacun des membres de cette famille était palpable.

-Bella je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Esmée en la serrant dans ses bras, tu es au courant n'est ce pas?

-Oui je suis désolée Esmée , j'imagine que ça ne doit être facile pour aucun de vous, Alice est ma meilleure amie et je suis sure qu'elle aura une bonne explication a nous fournir quand elle savez ou elle est?

-Non pourquoi tu as une idée ? questionna carlisle  
La jeune humaine prit une grande inspiration , sous le regard inquisiteur de Jasper, qui espérait que bella ne révélerait pas le secret d'Alice mais la jeune femme reprit:

-Oui je sais ou elle est, elle m'a écrit elle ne voulait pas que je vous le dise, mais je sens que son idée va mal tourner alors tandis si elle me déteste pour ce que je m'apprête a vous confier, elle me pardonnera je fais ça pour son bien… Alice a rejoins les Volturis elle s'est enrôler

-Quoi?s'exclama Rosalie

-Vraiment? poursuivit Carlisle , alors elle a une très bonne raison .. calmez vous tous et laissez finir bella

-Je pense qu'elle en a une mais je ne la connait pas , mentit la brune, je sais juste qu'elle ne se sentait plus sa place ici et que lors de notre virée en Italie Aro lui a proposé de les rejoindre , elle a du voir une porte de sortie c'est la seule explication , elle nous vous à rien dit pour vous éviter de souffrir je suppose… mais je pense qu'elle a fait une belle erreur en vous ne vous disant rien.

Edward ne disait rien il était comme vidé , il avait l'impression que le peu d'humanité qui lui rester que le petit morceau d'âme qu'il pensait avoir conservé venait de disparaitre , il était le néant ou plus il n'y avait plus que de la colère en lui. Une colère si intense que sans comprendre ni le pourquoi du comment il se leva et agrippa Jasper :

-Tu savais?!

-je te jure que non elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle , jamais je n'aurai songeait aux Volturi

-Edward lâche le lui ordonna Carlisle, vous entretuez ne ramènera pas Alice a la maison. personne ne pouvait imaginer ça et puis la colère que tu ressens nous la ressentons tous mais jasper n'est pas le coupable alors ça suffit.

le jeune vampire lacha son frère et sans un mot se dirigea dans sa chambre. Le mère de famille jetta un regard pleins de sous entendus a Bella, qui a ce moment précis comprit qu' Esmée savait le secret d'Alice , elle l'avait toujours su , la jeune femme était persuadé que matriache avait fait des déductions comme elle. Bella emboita donc le pas du vampire en le suivant dans sa chambre.

-Que veux tu l'interrogea ce dernier

-Tu es en colère c'est normal mais dis toi qu'elle ne l'a pas fait contre toi

-Non Bella tu ne comprend pas hier Alice m'a hurlé dessus en me disant que je l'avais abandonné et aujourd'hui elle fait la même chose.

-Je sais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne vous as rien et je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa manière d'agir mais je comprend son choix et je l'accepte car je la connait et je l'aime, elle voulait une autre vie, une vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir ici avec vous , elle a juste pensé a elle a ses désirs tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

-Si je lui en veux car elle sait qui est Aro elle sait qui sont les Volutis, ils ont un mode vie bien différent du notre et je ne comprend pas comment tu peux cautionné ça?

A l'instant ou Edward parla du mode de vie des Volturis Bella réalisa ou il voulait en venir. les Volturis ne tue pas des animaux pour se nourrir, ils tuent ses semblables et Alice allait devenir une de leurs. le jeune humaine fut soufflait par cette information qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte , elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne serait plus jamais la même si elle restait au contact des Seigneurs des vampires. Elle se trouvait maintenant confronté a deux choix l'un étant de protéger le secret de sa maillure amie de lui être fidèle tout en sachant que celle-ci deviendrait un monstre pour cacher un secret qui n'en était pas vraiment un ou alors elle révélait a Edward la vérité et le confronté a un sacrifice certain. La jeune femme savait que sa rescision allait d'une manière ou d'une autre créer une guerre. car dans tous les cas tôt ou tard les Cullen se trouverai face a Alice et aux volterais mais le combat serait-il pour la sauver ou pour l'anéantir?

-Ma chère Alice je ne pensais pas que vous seriez de retour si tôt auprès de moi, dit Aro en saluant la jeune femme .

-Allons droit au but Aro vous savez pourquoi je suis là ne perdons pas plus de temps .

-Bien je vois que vous savez ce que vous voulez et c'est admirable de votre part de faire un tel sacrifice. Cependant ma chère rien ne me garanti qu'après l'intervention de mon frère votre don si précieux ne soit pas entacher, or vous me savez que c'est pour moi un trésor inestimable c'est pour cela que je vous demande de revoir votre choix et de choisir la seconde option

-Aro, je pensais que les choses étaient claires

-Chut chut ma jeune vampire, je vais vous expliquer les règles ici c'est moi le Roi je dicte la pluie et le beau temps, je peux en un seul claquement de doigts anéantir le clan de Carlisle, mais j'ai un profond respect pour vous et pour lui alors j'essaie de trouver un arrangement mais vous ne rendait pas la tache aisée, je vais donc devoir changer ma façon d'agir. Si vous ne prenez pas la seconde option je les rayent tous du paysage vous comprenez mieux?

-Oui murmura la jeune vampire sous le choc.

-Bien la bonne heure reprit- il l'air guilleré , choisissait donc parmi les gardes qui sera votre bouclier.

Alice regarda autour d'elle , il y avait six vampires , Jane bien évidemment et son frère Alec, puis Dimitri , Patris, une jeune femme blonde qui lui était inconnu, et enfin Esteban le sbire de Victoria.

-Je choisi Esteban, en faisant ce choix le jeune vampire pensait qu'elle pourrait lui soutirait plus d'informations sur son don mais également détecter ses faiblesses comme on dit « soi proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis » mais la jeune vampire était loin de s'imaginer la tournure que prendrait les événements malgré son don de voyance.

Le jeune femme blonde s'avança et elle avait le visage angevin, on aurait pu croire a une apparition divine.

Mélinda ma chère montre lui tes talents.

Alors que la jeune femme apposait ses mains sur Alice et sur Esteban , la jeune Cullen sentit que quelque chose se passait en elle. Le dégout qu'elle éprouvait pour le vampire a sa gauche disparu, elle avait envie d'être avec lui d'être près de lui comme elle avait deux minute plus tôt de retourné a Forks et d'être auprès d'Edward.

-Bien dit Aro maintenant que vous avez ce que vous voulez il est l'heure de diner …

Les portes s'ouvrir alors derrière Alice qui vit défiler un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait d'eux , elle était consciente qu'Aro la testait, qu'au moindre écart de sa part il n'hésiterai pas à rompre leur pacte. Alors elle s'avança vers l'homme devant elle et défia le maitre des Volturis du regard , elle ne perdrait pas face à lui, elle ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau , quit à perdre tout ce qu'elle avait pour sauver son clan.

Elle se nourrit vite et proprement et puis reparti se mettre au côté d'Esteban en laissant le soin aux sentinelles de nettoyer son repas. Aro voulait qu'elle se conduise comme un vampire, elle le ferait.


End file.
